


Цветок

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Это был воистину графский цветок. Нежный, с чарующим ароматом, он, подобно бриллианту, цвёл посреди клумбы. Влад очень любил его, берёг и лелеял, казалось, так же сильно, как он берёг и лелеял своих сыновей.Этот цветок был самым восхитительным растением во всём мире.Именно поэтому он был нужен Дракуле.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 2





	Цветок

Это был воистину графский цветок. Нежный, с чарующим ароматом, он, подобно бриллианту, цвёл посреди клумбы. Влад очень любил его, берёг и лелеял, казалось, так же сильно, как он берёг и лелеял своих сыновей.  
Этот цветок был самым восхитительным растением во всём мире.  
Именно поэтому он был нужен Дракуле.  
Молодой вампир понимал, что, сорвав любимый цветок отца, он после подвергнется ужасным пыткам. Влад не посмотрит и на то, что нарушитель — его собственный сын. С самых ранних лет граф вбивал в голову подрастающим наследникам, что чужое трогать нельзя.  
Дракула всё понимал. Но этот цветок, король всех растений, был ему нужен. Марте он наверняка придётся по душе, и молодая вампирша примет ухаживания вампира. К тому же юный граф хотел увидеть незабываемый восторг в тёмных глазах возлюбленной.  
Ради этого стоит рискнуть.  
— Отец, я сегодня вернусь позже, — объявил Дракула за обеденным столом.  
Иван и Александр понимающе закатили глаза и снова принялись за кровавый пирог. Оба уже несколько десятилетий состояли в браке с вампиршами из других родов.  
— Вот как? — Казалось, или Влад улыбнулся? — Воля твоя, сын. Постарайся не задерживаться слишком долго.  
— Хорошо, — Дракула замялся. — Я… мне надо подготовиться. Можно мне… идти?  
Влад кивнул и, громогласно объявив об окончании ужина, первым вылетел из столовой залы, взметнув полами чёрного плаща.  
Дракула тревожился, подкрадываясь к саду. В душе он сомневался, правильно ли поступает. В конце концов, отец ему доверяет. А тут такой удар в спину…  
Не подло ли?  
— Так-так-так, и куда это мы?  
Юный граф замер. Сердце его сковал ужас.  
Влад обошёл сына кругом, словно бы рассматривая его со всех сторон. При этом в его глазах светилось странное чувство — вампир словно бы и узнавал наследника, и словно видел его впервые.  
— А ты смел, — наконец изрёк он, сузив глаза. — Не каждый отважится сделать то, за чем ты так храбро сюда пришёл.  
— Отец, я… — Голос Дракулы предательски задрожал.  
Влад махнул рукой, приказывая ему замолчать. Он медленно подошёл к цветущему неподалёку цветку и пристально посмотрел на него. Потом наклонился… и сорвал его — бережно и аккуратно, стараясь не повредить хрупкий стебель.  
— Надеюсь, она стоит этого, твоя подруга, — Холодные пальцы разжали руку онемевшего Дракулы, вкладывая в неё цветочное сокровище. — Иди, лети к ней.  
Спустя несколько мгновений большая летучая мышь взвилась в воздух и, благодарно пропищав что-то, скрылась в облаках.  
Влад улыбнулся, наблюдая за полётом повзрослевшего сына:  
— Лети, Драк, лети. Дзынь важнее любого, даже самого любимого, цветка.


End file.
